Oj - dictionnaire étymologique
oj = œil (i-e okws* = voir, okw-* , okwī*, okwt-* = œil > skr ákși > hin ãkh '''= œil, tsik '''jakh, av aši = yeux, arm. ačk = œil, yeux, gr οσσε “osse” = yeux, ομμα, οφθαλμος ‘omma, ophthalmos” = œil, alb sü, lat oculus > it occhio, roum ochi, esp ojo, por olho, fr œil, got augo, visl''' auga', ags '''eage', vha ouga > al Auge, neer oog, ang eye, sué öga, da øje, nor øye = œil, v.prus''' ackis''' = yeux, lit akis, let acs = œil, v.bul oko = œil. oči = yeux = rus око, очи “oko, otchi”, srcr oko, oči, tch oko, oči , pol oko, oczy, tokh. A ak, B ek = œil) atrajo oje = attirer l’œil, avo u band su oje = avoir un bandeau sur les yeux, avo blu, bran, glen, nar oje = avoir les yeux bleus, marron, verts, noirs, avo bun, pej oje = avoir de bons, de mauvais yeux, avo u nar oj = avoir un œil au beurre noir, avo ringen oje, avo ringe aròn oje = avoir les yeux cernés, avo sol in oje = avoir le soleil dans les yeux, avo de oje u spesialisti = avoir l’œil du spécialiste, avo oje su (D) = avoir des vues sur, avo siu oje talia = avoir l’œil à tout, he avì oje solem po ca '''= il n’avait d’yeux que pour elle, '''po ti bel oje = pour tes beaux yeux, bliko oje = cligner des yeux, ceko ki oje = chercher des yeux, i davev un oj mi fasi po (I.Es) = je donnerais n’importe quoi pour, deto bel (liami) oje a ekun = faire les yeux doux à qqun (D), elektroniki oj = œil électronique, hi oje flizì od irgad = ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, fojic oje = yeux de braise (D), garo oje su = ne pas quitter des yeux, garo oje opren = garder l’œil, les yeux ouverts, gazeli oje '''= yeux de gazelle, de biche, '''glado ki bun oje (Es) = regarder d’ un bon œil, glado ki ovini oje (Es) = regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, glasi oj = œil de verre, igli oj = chas, œil, trou d’une aiguille, in de oje…i = aux yeux de …, in hi oje = à ses yeux, in oje de legi '''= aux yeux de la loi, '''oje in oje = les yeux dans les yeux, intra kwer oje (D.F) = entre quatre yeux, it ap mi oje ! = hors de ma vue ! jedo ki oje = dévorer des yeux, jeto oje su = jeter les yeux sur, son dévolu sur, jeto sand, puv in d’oje ekuni (D.F) = jeter de la poudre aux yeux de qqun, ki kluzen oje = les yeux fermés, kopo ekwa ki kluzen oje = acheter qqch les yeux fermés, kluzo oje = fermer les yeux, i mozì ne kluzo oje be fori noc = je n’ai pas pu fermer l’œil la nuit dernière, kluzo d’oje ekuni = fermer les yeux de qqun, kluzo oje su de flabide ekuni = fermer les yeux sur les faiblesses de qqun, ne kreo siu oje ''(E.F.D)'' = ne pas en croire ses yeux, ki kritiki, zelos oje = d’ un œil critique, jaloux,' kuli oje' = yeux creux, skilan oje = yeux qui louchent, ne laso ekun, ekwa ap oje '''= ne pas quitter qqch, qqun des yeux, ne pas perdre de vue, '''laso siu oje reso su (D.F) = se reposer les yeux sur, liso in d’oje ekuni = lire dans les yeux de qqun, livo oje do hel (F.Es) = lever les yeux au ciel, hi oje se maj gren te hi vens = il a les yeux plus grands que le ventre, maʒiki oj = œil magique, mali oj = mauvais œil, ki mij-kluzen oje = les yeux à-demi fermés, mi-clos, ki nuki oje = à l’œil nu, opro oje = ouvrir les yeux, ouvrir l’œil, di ve opro hi oje ov '''= cela va lui ouvrir les yeux sur, '''opro gren oje = ouvrir de grands yeux, ne perlaso od oje = ne pas perdre de vue, ki ploje in oje = les larmes aux yeux, poro un oj = crever un œil, pro mi oje = sous mes yeux pro de oje taluni (I.D) ''= au vu et au su de tous, '''rolo oje' = rouler les yeux, seto pro d’oje ekuni = mettre sous les yeux de qqun, slogo ki oje = suivre des yeux, sopo ki un oj = ne dormir que d’un œil, speko, glado ekun reg in oje = regarder qqun dans le blanc des yeux, bien en face, sprito in oje (D.F) = sauter aux yeux, stigo ekun in oj = taper dans l’œil de qq-un, so tale oje, id ore = être tous yeux, et toutes oreilles,' teno (ekun) in oje' = avoir (qqun) à l’œil, ne pas perdre de vue, tis oje = jusqu’au cou, tra d’oje ekuni alten = par les yeux d’un autre, ude d’oje…i = sous la surveillance de, sous l’œil de, uz ti oje ! '''= sers-toi de tes yeux, avo u vel su, pro oje''' = avoir un voile sur les yeux, hi oje venì us hi keb = ses yeux lui sortirent de la tête, ne viro oje ap = ne pas détourner les yeux de, i vizì ja ki mi siavi oje = je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux, vizo ki alten oje = voir d’ un autre œil, wim de oje fasi = comme la prunelle de ses yeux, Prov. '''oj po oj, dant po dant' = œil pour œil, dent pour dent'' dal od oje, dal od kar''ʒ = loin des yeux, loin du cœur'' galinòj (D.F.Es.I) = œil de perdrix govi oj = œil de bœuf'' (F.D.E.Es.I)'' (arch) ojad = œillade oji = oculaire oji glob = globe oculaire, oji klinik = cli-nique ophtalmologique, oji linga = langa-ge des yeux, oji nerv = nerf oculaire, oji operad = opération des yeux, oji patid = maladie des yeux, oji vizdezor = témoin oculaire, bluoji, glenoji = aux yeux bleus aux yeux verts ojibàl = pupille ojibàn = bain d’yeux ojiblìk = clin d’œil in un ojiblìk = en un clin d’œil ojidole = mal aux yeux ojigope = gouttes pour les yeux ojikànt = coin de l’œil od ojikànt = du coin de l’ œil ojiklàp = œillère ojiklòr = couleur des yeux ojimezad = mesure à vue d’œil, avo u bun ojimezad = avoir le coup d’œil, le compas dans l’œil ojimezen = à vue d’œil ojipèl = paupière ojìst = oculiste ojistèl ' ''(S.D) = prunelle de l’œil '''ojite = petits yeux ojivìl = cil ojivìz (be -) = à vue d’œil ojo ekun '''= faire de l’œil à, lancer des œillades à '''ojone = gros yeux deto ojone = faire les gros yeux Category:Étymologie